


Galaxy and Beyond

by ComatoseSkyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, light and fun, sweet and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/pseuds/ComatoseSkyy
Summary: “Alec,” Janet sighed. “You are fired from the previous posts.”“What.. Um.. Wait, Did I do something wrong?” Alec stuttered. God, he needed the home rental money.“If you take this new  role we offer. You see, we are looking for a person to play an Archer boy in a serie. Will you be interested in it? He will be one of the main supporter roles in the season three so if you take this offer, you won’t be able to play in “The Annihilation”. But it can be a very good stepping stone to your career.”AKAAlec Lightwood, a newbie actor, went to an audition where he met with his idol Magnus Bane and won a million dollar lottery when he was offered a place in his favourite serie 'Into The Galaxy' where Magnus was also playing . His feeling for the man grew and it didn't help that his character had a crush on Magnus's character. Also, Alec had a strong attachment to his character.





	Galaxy and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icylightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/gifts).



> Hiii, Sweeties.
> 
> My apology for not being so active these days. I got sad, and my depression returned. The past few months had been hard for me. I struggled myself to get up, try my best and it can still be discouraging. But hopefully, the moment had been passed. I hope to update my other WIPs fast. Maybe they can be expected in next 2/3 days. :D 
> 
> Meanwhile, I hope you like this One-Shot I conjured up. Kudos to the space AU people created. I have always wanted to write one and it ended sweet. I love it. Let me know your thoughts below.
> 
> Also, this is gifted to my darling, Icylightning, who has been so sweet and pampering me with amazing fics. ;w;  
> Thank you, sweetheart. This is for you and I hope you will enjoy it. ♥♥♥
> 
> ***

***

Alec was so nervous at the front gate of the studio. As a college student struggling for money, he needed to take on any simple job he could take, aside from working as a bartender. As he lived in a city well known for Film and Television serie production industry, he had taken quite a few major roles and been featured for some times. His roles are not significant but it paid the bills and it made him happy whenever he saw himself on television. Two days ago, the usual website he used for auditions offered him a role of space aliens and he applied immediately as he loved Alien movies (Also, the rent bill was coming up). He needed to go audition today for a small role. He went up to the gate to enter and there was the security guard at the front of the studio gate.

“Hi, good morning. I am here for the audition.” Alec smiled and greeted the security.

“For 12 o’ clock, is it? You are early. Identification?”

He took the IC Alec gave, typed out his particulars and gave him a lanyard with the company logo on it. “Third building on the left.”

He thanked the man and entered. He knew the company was a famous one as the studio area was very big. It was the first time he had been there. As he was looking around, walking, he bumped into someone and fell to the ground on his butt with and “oof.”

“Oww!” The other person whined. “Watch out where you go- Oh Hello.” The person stopped complaining and Alec noticed the change in his voice. He knew it was a man but he hadn’t gotten a chance to look at him yet. He started collecting his files and notes from the ground- which were now scattered. There were his portfolios and photos of roles he had worked on.

“I am so- so sorry. It is my first time here.” Alec muttered as he picked up his photos, crouching. The other person crouched in front of him too, helped him collect his prints neatly and handed out to him. As he finally tidied the paper, he took the prints from the other hand gratefully and saw a caramelized tone muscular hand decorated with a lot of rings and bracelets. Then he looked up to see the person and he almost got a heart attack. His legs gave out and he fell on his hips again though.

“M- Magnus- Bane…” He stuttered, earning a chuckle from the man. Yes, The Magnus Bane, the most popular actor of 2018, the teen choice award winner, was in front of him, looking ever more handsome than in the television.

“Yes, that is me.” Magnus beamed. “So you know me. I am honored.”

“I- I- I am so sorry.. that I bumped into you. I didn’t see you at all. I- I am here to audition for a role but this studio is bigger than I thought so I was very distracted! I am sorry, M- Err- Mr. Bane.” He held up both hands immediately and all the things he was carrying fell onto the ground again. The man stared at him carefully, a mischievous smile curling up on his face.

“It is okay, really. Your pretty face makes up for everything. I wouldn’t even mind if you stab a knife in my chest right now.” He chuckled with a wink. Alec felt flushed like someone had slapped (but it was a happy slap, he swore) him right there.

Alec’s mouth opened right there, and then closed back. Not being able to cope up, it hanged open again. Oh my god, Magnus Bane, the number one A-list actor, was flirting/ teasing him? So the videos of him were right! He was a flamboyant man! A very handsome dashing one at that.

“Okay, you can stop staring at me. I know I am all and quite a look but your audition? It is more important. Which one are you going for?”

“The- the Annihilation...” Alec stuttered again.

“Ohh, it is James’s film. See the blue building over there? That is it.” Magnus smiled. He helped him with picking up his files and pulling him to his feet again. “So good to see you. Can I have your name?”

“Al- Alec Lightwood.” He shyly replied as he was still flashed from Magnus taking his hand and helping him up. BOY, He had a chance to hold Magnus’s hand.

“Is it short for Alexander?”

Alec nodded, biting his lower lip. Actually, he was contemplating if it was appropriate to ask his autograph.

“Well, Alexander. It was lovely to bump into you. I hope we will meet again.” Magnus waved as he walked away. After two steps, he turned back and mouthed ‘Good Luck’ to him. With his heart fluttered, he walked into the audition room.

“Hi, I am Alec Lightwood. I will here to audition for an extra at the chapter 2, 7,12 and 19.”

“Take a seat.” The woman in the middle replied. There were three people, the middle woman being the casting director - Janet, the left man the head of script writers - Will and the right woman, Lucinder, being the film coordinator.

“So basically, you will be in the scenes for minors. You have applied so many roles in one film and after reviewing, we wanted to see you in person. We had to! You didn’t disappoint.” She carefully looked at his portfolio.

“You have appeared in “Walking Dead”, “Night Walkers”, “The Seventh” and “Code Breaker?”

“Yes, but they are all minor roles. I had some few minutes of the scene. My major role was as a supporting character, Sandy Barnes from the movie ‘Run’, an asthmatic patient in Zombie apocalypse. Died at the middle of the scene though.” He bit the inside of the cheek. Should he be really saying it?” 

“You were a very handsome patient. I have seen the movie. Loved your performance when you turned into a zombie. Your portrayal of Sandy was really great, probably one of the moments that saved the films. I cried a tons watching you in there.”

Alec blushed at that. No one had praised him like that in an audition. The people are so nice. “Thank you very much.”

“Those minor roles, don’t worry about it. You have got them. But we would like to contact you if there is anything. Is it okay with you?”

“Yes, it is fine.” He smiled. The three of them went into discussion and they quickly said he could go. As he thanked them and turned his heels to the door, there was a few paper flips and he was stopped by the script writer.

“By the way, I saw Archery in your portfolio. Do you really know Archery?”

“Yes. Actually, it is my favourite hobby since I was a child. I had even won some awards as a child and a teen.”

“Can you do an Archer pose?” The project coordinator, Lucinder asked enthusiastically.

“Well, Yes. So normally if I am holding a bow with my left hand, since I use to shoot arrows with my right hand, it would be like this.”

The interviewers looked so intrigued and their eyes started to sparkle. “Juliet, can we have a real bow and quiver here?” Janet asked outside and after a mere minute, someone came in to give him what they had asked. Alec held the bow and the quiver in one hand each. The quiver was made of soft but steady black leather and the bow- oh my god, the bow.. Shining in silver with beautiful black curves engraved in the body. His breath hitched at the sight of how pretty the bow was, just heavy enough in his hand to feel it right. It felt so right. Alec flung the quiver over his shoulder and took out one arrow. The three judges were watching him carefully, forgetting to breathe as they witnessed how immersed he was with the weapons in his hand. It fitted so right. Alec took a step toward to gain his stance and he pulled the string. Of course he knew it was still acting so he made sure he had expressions right. He let go of the string and the tip of the arrow which was secured with rubber tip hit wall and fell.

Someone yelped and clapped. Someone gasped. And then, Alec saw a flash from the phone as Will took a snap of him. He lowered the bow to finally look at his judges, shyly. The people were in awe, pleased and satisfied with a smile on each.

“How do you feel?” Janet asked.

“Awesome.” Alec replied as he looked down at the bow. It was so pretty and gosh, his heart. But he knew it was not right so he stepped forward and placed the bow in front of the table along with the quiver. Janet stared at the two and they returned the same glance with a nod.

“Alec,” Janet sighed. “You are fired from the previous posts.”

“What.. Um.. Wait, Did I do something wrong?” Alec stuttered. God, he needed the home rental money.

“If you take this new role we offer. You see, we are looking for a person to play an Archer boy in a serie. Will you be interested in it? He will be one of the main supporter roles in the season three so if you take this offer, you won’t be able to play in “The Annihilation”. But it can be a very good stepping stone to your career.”

“ I am interested! I will take it.” Alec couldn’t believe it. He had a stable job now. He was sure the pay would be much better than those minor roles. “But which serie is it?”

“Into the Galaxy.”

***

Alec groaned into the pillow. He couldn’t- he just- ugh, he couldn’t deal with this.

It had been two days since the offer and he couldn’t just deal with it. Into the Galaxy is one of the famous Sci-fi serie which had won awards for 2 years straight for season one and season two. It was very much well-loved with all audience despite of the differences. It is a space- based royalty serie, revolving around the planets in the Galaxy and they had space(obviously), family, drama, comedy, thriller, tragedy- all those genres in one serie with different backgrounds of the characters. Alec loved it. He had been rewatching again and again for those two seasons. Season two, the last one, ended with the Queen Maxine sacrificing herself to protect her country and Alec went into full depressed mood, like he couldn’t get out of his house for two days. That serie had that much impact on him. Also, for another reason.

MAGNUS BANE HAD BEEN PLAYING AS STAR LORD MATHIAS SINCE SEASON ONE.

He couldn’t deal with this. He admitted he started watching “Into the Galaxy” because Magnus Bane was playing as the main protagonist and he fell in love with the storyline, plus the casting was spectacular. Was his luck that good? Was it going to be downfall because he might screw up there? There was still time left until he signed the contract on Friday. Since it was not certain yet and due to the strict policy, he couldn’t even tell it to his sister, Izzy yet. It was okay. He could always take back the jobs on Annihilation- which was still in his comfort zone as the current pressure was too much.

But,

When Friday finally came,

He signed the contract.

***

He finally got the script. Before he signed his contract, he got a summary of his character and the scenes but now with complete full dialogues, it made more sense to him now. His character was Aaron Tibius, an archer boy with amnesia whom Star lord Mathias rescued from a planet explosion. He then joined the Star lord journey as one of his companions. Alec couldn’t help but squealed hard at their dialogues. It was such a wonderful opportunity to be working with Magnus! He just couldn’t wait.

That day finally came and Alec was there for a costume fitting and a table read. He stared at his own reflection after he had put on tight leather pant, a fitted strangely detailed inner T-shirt and a leather jacket. They had finished him off by handling a bow and a quiver and asked him to go to the next makeup trailer. He sat in the chair, let the makeup artist work on him. He was pretty much normal

As when he was almost relaxed, someone came into the trailer and sat in the chair next to him. He was going to greet the other but the other guy beat him to it.

“Hello, Alexander?”

Alec gasped so hard. It was Magnus Bane, alive and flaming in front of him as in Mathias costume. His hair spiked up with a few lovely cobalt blue strakes blending in and his eyes darkened with kohls making his gold-green eyes popped. He was wearing a black and gold velvet dress robe with fitted shirt, embroidered flowers and black fitted skinny jeans. It was breathtaking. It was a blessing to see the first glimpse of Mathias even before a number of people could see him.

“Ma- M… Magnus.. No. Mathias. I mean, Yes! Magnus!… You are Magnus but Um,..” He stuttered with his cheeks pink, noticing that he had been staring at the actor for so long. Magnus had been used to it. He shrugged it off with a chuckle.

“You can call me both.” He replied with a wink and Alec’s heart skipped a beat. “I am glad to see you in our Galaxy serie. It will give you a lot of exposure you need as an actor. We have the best fandom too. They would love you.”

“Thank you. I am so ex-excited to be here.” He replied.

“No need to be nervous. After all, you will be one of my men.” He grinned and Alec didn’t know what to think about it. Yes, he was going to be one of Mathias’s crew but his stupid brain begged to differ, emphasizing on actually being with Magnus and he internally slapped himself for it.

“My wild guess tells me you will be one of the fan’s favourite for this season. Look at this leather jacket and pants. They do justice on you.”

“Thank you. I like your robe, shirt, makeup, ear lobes- EARRINGS, I mean earrings.” He cringed at his high pitched voice at the end and Magnus chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“Like I said, no need to be nervous. You will spend a lot of time with us. You will get used to it.”

His brain only deciphered that he would be spending a lot of time with Magnus.

***

Working in the set was amazing. He learned so much and got to experience a lot of things. His co-stars were great and Magnus had been awesome. He was real professional when he was acting which was making Alec’s heart went gooey. His stomach churned and his heart did a back-flipped everytime Magnus called his (character’s) name. When Mathias and Aaron worked together, Alec couldn’t help but be in the character who respected and admired the Star lord leader so much in real life. The producers liked it because they thought it fitted the roles brilliantly.

“Surrender, Pirates.” Mathias yelled at the Aliens whom his team had just captured at the top of the mountain (in the set). Aaron was just behind Magnus along with the team, raising his bow to shoot anyone who would move.

“You think you are so smart and righteous, Mathias. Are you sending us to Alicante? Because it is where the bad guys go? Well, think again. They have done nothing righteous but dirty works. What do you think of your parents’ accident ten years ago?!” The Captain mocked at him.

“What do you know about the accident ten years ago?!” Mathias yelled in anger, his hands moving as so to torture every pirates. They yelled in agony at the same time. 

“What do I know about the accident ten years ago? I was the Lead knight who raided Lord Tibius’s household that day. What did I get in return? Banished and survived like a pirate, thanks to your Alicante.” The pirate spat.

Starlord was fuming with anger and the sky was darkening immediately along with the storm wind blowing towards them. Everyone’s hair was flying and everyone was feeling scared, except Mathias. The wind was strong and objects were flying. Aaron held onto his bow tightly and looked around worriedly as it was his first experience seeing the leader’s wrath. Then he saw something wrong.

“Magnus!!!” Alec yelled and jumped onto the man in front. Both of them fall onto the ground and with a loud bang, Alec felt hot immediately on his forehead. The chandelier hanging from the ceiling had dropped down and the glasses shattered at the spot where Magnus was just earlier. Alec looked up and met with the gold-green eyes staring at him in shock. He was on top of Magnus, chest to chest from where he jumped onto him and rolled together on the ground. A blush tinted on his cheek as he watched the pretty man below him. He fumbled to the side out of the way on top of his body as soon as he realized he was pinning him down.

“Magnus, are you okay?”

Magnus didn’t answer but he was looking at him with an intense frown and really wide, shocked eyes. Shit, Magnus was mad at him. Alec freaked out and started to apologize.

“Alec- Alec.. You are bleeding.” Only then, he felt warm liquid falling from his forehead. He absent-mindedly touched it and saw the red sticky blood on his hand and he almost passed out seeing in surprise but Magnus grabbed onto him immediately.

“Hey.. Hey.. it is okay. Open up.” Magnus gently patted his cheeks to pull him back to current situation. Then he realized they were sitting on the ground where people were starting to gather around him.

“I am fine. Ugh. I just- I just need a minute.” He tried to get up and Magnus was there to support him. He was limping of course, and a little bit dizzy.

“Careful. Hold on to me. I will take you to medic trailer.” Magnus helped him up, offered a clean handkerchief to press on his forehead and they both walked together to the trailer.

***

Alec didn’t think Magnus would still be there after the medic finished patching him up. As soon as the medic left, Magnus came in and took a seat beside him. It made him warm with shyness and delight.

“She said I can go back to set after I settle down a bit. My blood pressure went high, apparently.” Alec rolled his eyes at it, still lying on a bed. His forehead was patched with a couple of stitches and he was ordered to lie down for at least next thirty minutes. He didn’t want Magnus to think he was a scaredy-cat, afraid from the accident. His blood pressure went high because Magnus took him (mostly carried him) to the medic trailer, probably.

“No way. I texted them and they have cancelled today. There are safety features that need to be revised.”

“Oh.. I am sorry.” Alec said with guilt as the setting was cancelled because he got hurt. It was just a small wound on his forehead though.

“Don’t be sorry. It could have gone worse. We could have died in there.” Magnus sighed, his hand gently caressing Alec’s hair on the pillow. _Excuse me, What?!_ Magnus didn’t realize but kept his fingers working and there was Alec, blushing and trying not to move at his hardest. “Um, do you need any doctor, Alec? Should we just go to hospital?”

“No, No need. I- Just need a minute.” He stuttered.

“So do you want me to leave- or um- stay?” Magnus asked again, trying to be helpful with privacy.

“NO! DON’T LEAVE. I mean- stay.. please stay. I feel better if someone is here.” At the end, his cheeks felt so hot and he prayed he wasn’t blushing hardest for his life but he was, at that timing. Period.

Magnus chuckled. “Alright. “

“Also, can you keep doing what you are doing to my hair? It is nice.” Alec pushed his luck and was instantly relieved when Magnus gave an amused hum.

“Alec..”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for saving my life.”

“It is okay. You are welcome.” Alec creaked his one eye to look at Magnus, who was just looking at him, fond and kind.

“For that, do you want to have dinner together with me later? I rather like someone to be with you today. So we can rush to hospital in case it gets worse or anything.”

Alec laughed at it. “I don’t think it is necessary but yes, I want to go dinner later. There is a barbeque place in the town I have always wanted to try.”

“Perfect.” Magnus purred. “Then it shall be.”

***

The dinner was amazing. The food and shop’s vibe as well as the atmosphere was amazing. They talked about a lot of things and Magnus asked him a lot of questions which he never thought people would be interested. They laughed together and talked about the serie. It was a blessing that he got the part, a place in Magnus’s team where he got to work with Magnus together. One dinner together turned into three or four or countless. Magnus always came and whined to Alec how he would like to go to cafes but he didn’t want to go alone and Alec always ended up hanging out with him.

At the cast revealing day, Alec was so nervous that people wouldn’t like his character which was a spoiled brat, amnesiac and grumpy together. He was also relatively new so he had to brace himself for all those comments, whether good or bad. At the office, Magnus winked at him and asked him to sit beside him where they would be doing a live video together after the announcement which was about in now. They gave it a couple of hours before they’d be doing live and Magnus asked him to turn off his notification settings from his twitter and Instagram because it would blow up.

_Oh My God, Who is that Alien handsome boy with a grumpy face?!_

_So many new casts! Guess who needs to work extra hard to stalk them?_

_I need to find out who Aaron Tibius is. SO CUTE._

_There is a new girl for Starlord. Damn, I am hoping it was a boy for this season._

_Ragnor’s accent game gets stronger than his character’s power I swear._

_New Hair design for Cat. I love it, QUEEN. Asdfgsudk. Brb. Running to a salon to bleach my head._

_Aaron Tibius looks like a pack of trouble for Mathias._

They scrolled through the comments and Alec found mostly positive comments but there were some still few negative ones. Magnus patted his shoulder gently and asked him not to mind about it. Then, they did a quick facebook live video on stream and wrapped the day up.

“Hey,, don’t be down because of the comments. I got over a thousand once and I didn’t read any at all. I still live.” Magnus smiled and encouraged him.

Alec nodded with a smile back. “Can’t wait to see the reactions of the season.”

The older man grinned. “Can’t wait.”

Magnus posted a photo of his new team during at a break and it exploded on twitter, Over 200k of shares and retweet within ten minutes. He then posted a photo of Alec he took in the set where Alec was leaning onto a spaceship, looking chill with the caption, Meet my new bodyguard. He looked extra chill but trust me, he is not.” He tagged both Alec’s twitter and IG and Alec watched in bewilderment that he was gaining followers every seconds. He had 3k followers before the tag and now with the cast reveal and hype from Magnus today, he went 50k in one go. He stared as his phone lagged and his app blanked out.

“I told you to turn off noti.” Magnus laughed, watching him.

“I didn’t think it would go this far.” Alec replied, still in shock. 

Then, the filming continued. The feelings for Magnus grew every day and a tiny hope in his heard that Magnus would like him back. But Alec shrugged all off because they were just friends and Magnus was being kind to him. Magnus was amazing, even more amazing than Alec thought he would be. Playing Aaron Tibius was easy and fun because Aaron had a crush on Mathias as did Alec towards Magnus. So he felt everything went naturally and easily because both his character and he shared the love for that man.

As the film ending got nearer, his heart became so heavy with the thought he wouldn’t get to see Magnus as much as he could now from the set. Aaron’s character was a seasonal one, which meant he would have to part way at the end. If he was lucky, he would get to see Magnus outside once in a while, if the famous actor wasn’t so busy.

***

He heard a knock and Alec immediately wiped his eyes away, swallowed some water so he looked decent. He cleared his throat and opened his trailer door where Magnus was waiting in front of him. He looked surprised to see Alec like this.

“Oh, Alec…” He softly whispered and opened his arms where Alec immediately jumped in for a hug. Magnus held him tightly and patted his back gently to comfort him. He knew Alec would be sad but didn’t think he would be crying alone in his trailer. They just got their script for the season finale and knew their ends. Aaron’s departure of the serie.. He died at the end, protecting Mathias, his crush just after remembering his past of being a prince from Mars. The prince didn’t get to go home, didn’t get his love reciprocated. It was so sad.

“I read the script and came down here as soon as I realized the ending.” Magnus whispered sadly. “It must have been tough for you.”

“I mean, it is so sad, Magnus.” Alec sniffled on his shoulder. “I know Aaron is a seasonal character but I hoped he would be happily back to his kingdom or whatever.”

“It is so sad.” Magnus agreed. “But hey, on the good side, he is going to be remembered always. Mathias will always remember him. The audience will remember him. I will remember him.”

Alec let out a small smile and gave him a tight squeeze before he broke away. “Shall I come in? We could watch something fun.”

“Come in. I got cocoa. Also, instant noodles if you like.”

“Yum.” Magnus licked his lips, entering, managed to break a smile on Alec’s lip.

***

Mathias thought he’d won. The Pirate King’s head was in his hand. His teammates were fine and alive, just with brave battle wounds and scratches. They were still occupied with a few last pirates standing. Aaron who was positioned on top of the mountain for long-range shooting just came down to the ground. He fought bravely, backing up his teammates with his arrows so they could get to the King. And they did. It worked.

“Mathias.” The princess called out his name and he turned his head towards her to find her holding out a laser gun. Things started to make sense when she yelled, “This is for my father.” And pulled the trigger. She was a spy from the pirates, not a honorable princess. She had been giving information to the Pirates which explained their encounters had not been favourable to Mathias. He stared in horror at realization, not minding about the laser towards him at all.

A force threw him to the ground and the Pirate King’s head rolled onto the ground. Mathias found himself pinned under Aaron and he knew something was wrong. A dagger pierced through the so-called princess’s chest and she fell onto the ground, unnoticed as everyone gathered around Mathias. He was holding and support Aaron in his chest.

“No. No. No. This isn’t happening.” Mathias murmured, his voice broken and almost begging. “Aaron, you gonna be fine. MEL, MEL, WHERE ARE YOU? AARON IS HURT. HELP, ANYONE.”

“It’s- it’s okay..” Aaron broke out his words, a small smile on his lips. “You- are.. okay, right?”

“I am fine- which, you will be too. Hang on. Hang in there, okay? Mel is coming. She will heal you.” Everyone knew that it was almost a lie. Blood were flowing out of his chest and his breaths became short. Aaron looked like he was in a lot of pain but he kept a small smile on his face.

“Mathias…” he whispered and his hand reached out to touch the Star Lord’s face, the man he admired, worship and loved. His smile grew wider when he touched his face- being the closest he had ever been to this man- and when Mathias overlapped his own hand over his. He was crying. Both of them were silently crying. He felt loved. Be it a lie or illusion, he felt loved.

With a small intake of air, his chest rose one again and his head rested on Mathias’s chest, his hand and body went limp. Mathias was screaming Aaron’s name again and again to no veil. The camera zoomed out to a beautiful sunset with the said group of people. 

“Andddd CUT.” The director yelled. “Amazing. Good job, every one.”

Everyone relaxed. Alec opened his eyes and Magnus was smiling. “Good Job, Alec.” He whispered softly, still holding him in his arms.

Ragnor scoffed. Magnus glared at him. “Well, Good job to you too, Green bean, Who had been doing nothing but hiding in a library half of the season.”

“I was breaking codes, shithead.”

They all broke into laughters and everyone got up, politely saying “Good Job” to each others. Magnus came up to Alec to whisper if he wanted to skip the farewell party and with fluttered heart, Alec said yes.

***

So both of them had changed back into their normal clothes and washed off the makeup, greeted a few people in the party and drove off to a restaurant. Thanks to Magnus’s reservation, they managed to get into a private room with a nice garden view. They had a nice meal together as usual and Magnus paid for it, regardless of his protest. Everything started when Magnus wanted to talk during their walk along the valley.

“Alec, there is something I want to talk about.”

“Yes?” Alec replied, glancing at his way.

“We have been going to on one too many hangouts and I love them. Since the serie has ended, we might not be able to meet anymore. It just made me think of not being able to see you much and I can’t imagine myself that. Will you consider today as our official date and be my boyfriend?”

Alec gasped at that. His hands reached out to either side of Magnus’s arms. “Are you serious?” He asked, his voice a little too high-pitched to his liking. “I- I mean are you serious? I am not dreaming, right? Or in a coma since I last bumped my head in the set. Really? I am not dreaming?”

“I am not pinching you.” Magnus chuckled, staring directly into his eyes with extra fondness, looking soft and how could he not melt into his gaze. “I can kiss you instead to prove it.”

“Yes.” Alec replied. “Yes, kiss me and prove it.”

Then Magnus pulled him towards by a hand on his waist and their lips crashed. His lips were extra soft and sweet from the berry lip gloss that he wore. He towered over Alec and his breathing hitched over his possessiveness. Yes. Alec thought to himself. Yes. More.

Alec stared at the lips that parted from his own. He stared at the man in front of him. He was worried that Magnus would change his mind by now but when the man held him closer to him again, he cheered internally and reached out to plant another kiss, this time soft and slow and passionate.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe this. Did Magnus Bane just ask me to be his boyfriend?”

Magnus chuckled. He didn’t say anything as he knew Alec already knew but gently swapped Alec’s hair to the side so he could see a better view of his boyfriend.

“You don’t understand. I like you so much.” Alec breathed in happily, his eyes sparkling with happiness. “Now Aaron would be happy.” He smiled, telling the gorgeous Asian man in front of him.

“I am sure he is. I will make it up to you for him.” Magnus replied, leaning in to touch Alec’s forehead with his own gently.

***

The serie was a hit and Alec went up to a certain rank in film industry. It turned out people shipped Aaron and Mathias more than the fake princess, Mathias’s love interest of the season. He was even nominated for new face award in the teen choice award. People raged so hard at the finale part where Aaron died. Alec remembered it so well. Magnus and he were live-tweeting that night and they tried consoling the upset audience but it blew up everywhere and the fans started petition about it, to bring Aaron back and make Aaron ended up with Mathias. It was going on for a while and it didn’t help that Magnus occasionally posted Mathias and Aaron together photos to keep up the hype. It was insane.

Two months later, Alec got a call that Aaron would be returning for next season. Since they cut off Aaron’s scene at his death, there were a lot of plot directions they would like to explore – Reincarnation of Aaron, dark Aaron etc. He was also implied that he would likely be a permanent member of ‘Into the Galaxy’ and just after the call, he pounced on confused Magnus who was standing nearby. He hugged him tightly and told him in tears that Aaron would be returning for season 4 and Magnus hugged him tightly back, praising him for the previous season which he had played so well. Alec sobbed on Magnus’s shoulder for like an hour until he finally calmed down.

“Now Aaron will be happy.” He smiled at Magnus. “Mathias and he will be together!!! Finally!”

“Just like we are now.” Magnus replied, softly kissing on his lips.

***

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> Sooooo, what do you think? Please leave a comment below. (●♡∀♡)


End file.
